All Might
by NynyVII
Summary: Le passé du Symbole de la Paix, de sa rencontre avec le précédent porteur du One for All jusqu'à celle du prochain.


Tout avait commencé avec un gant jaune.

Sur le moment il s'était vaguement fait la remarque que ce costume de super-héros n'était peut-être pas très inspiré, pour que la personne le portant ait eu l'idée d'utiliser des gants qui ressemblait autant à ceux pour faire le ménage ou la vaisselle. Puis il s'était rabroué mentalement pour avoir eu une réflexion aussi bête et avait relevé un peu la tête. Au bout de ce gant jaune tendu vers lui, il trouva des yeux noirs et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il y avait tellement de naturel et de bonne humeur contenu dans cette simple question qu'il sentit soudainement toute la tension qui lui raidissait le corps disparaître d'un coup. Si il n'avait pas déjà vu son Alter en action, il aurait pu penser que c'était ça : le pouvoir de rassurer les gens en une seule phrase. Ce qui aurait été plutôt pratique, pour un héros professionnel.

Constatant son manque de réponse évident, les yeux sombres se firent interrogateurs, sans pour autant se départir de leur lueur espiègle. Ce fût comme un signal d'alarme pour lui, et il attrapa presque brusquement la main tendue dans sa direction depuis plus d'une bonne minute maintenant.

\- Oui ! S'écria-t-il, comme si parler fort pouvait lui faire rattraper le temps perdu à fixer l'héroïne comme une biche devant les phares d'un camion.

Le sourire qui lui faisait face s'agrandit encore plus, à sa totale surprise lui qui doutait que ce soit possible, et il se sentit soudainement tiré sur ses pieds.

\- On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de cran, pour un gamin de ton âge. S'amusa l'héroïne en avisant son uniforme noir typique des collégiens. Sauter comme ça en plein milieu d'un combat contre un vilain... mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : les meilleurs héros se font très souvent remarquer dès l'adolescence !

Sur ces mots enthousiastes, elle tendit la main pour gratter l'oreille du petit chien qu'il tenait calé contre lui d'un bras.

\- Non, je...

En fait, il n'avait rien voulu faire d'héroïque à la base. Il avait simplement décidé de passer par le canal en rentrant chez lui après les cours, et il avait surpris le combat de la super-héroïne contre un Vilain qui possédait un Alter de gigantisme. Sur le coup, il s'était simplement dit qu'il allait rebrousser chemin pour les contourner, comme tout le monde puisque ce genre de scène n'était pas des plus extraordinaire à leur époque, mais son regard s'était alors posé sur une petite boule de poils qui tentait vainement de remonter la pente qui menait des bords du canal à la route piétonne située plus haut.

La petite créature était très proche du combat et menaçait à tout instant de se faire écraser par inadvertance par le Vilain. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour abandonner son sac de cours et se précipiter à la rescousse de l'animal en détresse. Celui-ci, pas farouche malgré sa panique évidente, s'était laissé attraper sans problèmes. Les choses s'étaient plutôt corsées ensuite, quand le talon du Vilain, qui reculait au même moment, avait heurté son dos avec force, ce qui l'avait propulsé vers l'avant. Miraculeusement il avait réussi à se retourner avant de toucher le sol pour protéger le chiot, et avait tout juste eu le temps de se dire qu'il allait mourir piétiné avant qu'un coup de l'héroïne n'envoie le géant directement dans le fleuve.

Il y était toujours d'ailleurs, assommé et attendant donc sagement l'arrivée de la police.

\- Tu ne veux pas être un héros ?

La question le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son ton, seulement une curiosité étonnée. Évidemment, à leur époque, la plupart des enfants et des adolescents rêvaient de prendre la voie héroïque, bien que peu y parviennent réellement au final, pour diverses raisons. Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir un super-pouvoir pour que ça marche.

\- Je n'ai pas d'Alter. Répondit-il sans honte aucune.

Ce n'était pourtant pas courant, comme le prouvait l'air surprit de la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas si grave de son point de vue. Après tout son père non plus ne possédait pas de pouvoir, donc il n'avait déjà qu'une chance sur deux d'en avoir à la base. Il avait donc hérité du non-pouvoir de son père, tout comme il avait hérité des cheveux blonds solaires et des yeux bleu lagon de sa mère américaine.

Il enchaîna en posant doucement le chien au sol.

\- De toute façon ce n'est pas d'un héros dont ce pays a besoin. Assura-t-il, fort de ses réflexions qu'il avait eu le temps de ressasser depuis des années grâce à la double-culture de son foyer.

Il observa le chiot filer à toute allure pour rejoindre une petite fille au loin qui tenait une laisse. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage en voyant la scène de leurs retrouvailles. Comme quoi, toute vie est importante aux yeux de quelqu'un et mérite d'être sauvée.

\- Et de quoi le pays a-t-il besoin, selon toi ?

Encore une fois il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix, tout juste de l'amusement, sans doute parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'affirmation venant d'un jeune adolescent.

\- D'un symbole. Répondit-il en se relevant, sûr de lui. D'un pilier sur lequel se reposer, qui encouragera les gens et dissuadera les Vilains.

Sa réponse resta un instant en suspens, avant que le rire de l'héroïne ne brise le silence qui commençait à installer un certain malaise entre eux. Il aurait pu mal le prendre, se vexer, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère et il se contenta d'attendre sagement que son hilarité se calme, ce qui ne tarda pas. Une main gantée de jaune s'abattit sur son épaule, manquant de le déséquilibrer.

\- Toi, tu me plais ! Assura-t-elle, toujours avec ce sourire incroyable qui semblait faire partit intégrante de son visage. Je suis Shimura Nana.

\- Yagi Toshinori. Se présenta-t-il aussi en réponse, presque seulement par réflexe.

Elle se recula d'un pas et vissa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches d'un geste conquérant.

\- Yagi Toshinori, tu vas devenir un héros.

Et elle paraissait si sûre d'elle et déterminée qu'il ne pensa même pas à la contredire cette fois. Après tout, un sans-Alter comme lui qui devenait un héros, c'était totalement ridicule, non ?

* * *

Hellow !

Je voulais me lancer dans l'univers merveilleux de BokuAca, voilà chose faite avec ce tout petit prologue !  
J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de connaître la suite de ma version du passé d'All Might, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
